


K’lal’a’tar (Infinity)

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic!Gaila Vro, Bands, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lot's of sex talk, Lots of other sexuality head canons too, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Multi, Music, No actual sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Secrets, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV, They're All Cadets, Trans!Jim Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: K’lal’a’tar preforms at Lizard Garage every week. With a Vulcan as the lead singer, it is a small phenomena, only known to the patrons of the bar.And one Jim Kirk, who followed his friend there only to see his friend and crush Spock singing.
Relationships: Assorted platonic and sexual without romance relationships, Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	K’lal’a’tar (Infinity)

“Gaila Vro, are you keeping secrets from  _ me _ ? Your best friend?”

“My best friend is Nyota.” Gaila said, shoving Jim not so gently off her lap.

“But you’re my best friend!” he said disgruntled from where he was now sprawled on the floor.

“Leonard is your best friend.”

“Best friend with benefits.”

She nodded. “True. Okay, fine. I am keeping secrets from you. I’m part of a band. No one else in the band wants people they know to know, so no I’m not going to tell you any more.”

“But Gaila! What if I want to hear you make music! Do  _ not _ make a sexual innuendo or I will cut you.”

“The sex jokes are your job, dumbass.” she said, standing up and offering him a hand to help him up. “And all I do is bang some drums. And no, I won’t tell you. The lead singer would throttle me.”

“Gaila, please.”

“No. And if you keep this up, I won’t give you any Jello.”

“No withholding sex?” Jim said, bumping into her playfully as they left the room.

“Dude, what would be the point? It’s not like we’re actually dating. Wait shit that reminds me.” she dashed back into the room to grab pins to attach to her bag, an aromantic pin and a bisexual pin. “I got some pins for you.” she held them out to him, a pan flag and a trans flag.

“Thanks!” He pinned them to his jacket and they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. “Okay but tell me.”

“Do you want my Jello or not.” Jim opened his mouth. “Make that a sex joke and I’m locking you in a supply closet where Pike  _ won’t _ find and rescue you.”

“That happened once.”

“Yes, and Leonard is still mad you were found.”

“I’m not  _ that _ bad.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but yes you are.” Bones grumbled from next to them.

“Jesus, Bones, you scared the crap out of me.” Jim yelped. “And no I’m not.”

“Yes you are.” Gaila and Bones chorused.

“Jesus, ganging up on me. Do I have no real friends?”

“Friends? You? No everyone keeps you around for entertainment.” Nyota said, falling into the line for food right before they could. “Gaila, don’t get the meat, it’s undercooked to the point of being raw.”

“And we don’t merit this observation?” Jim complained, making Bones roll his eyes.

Nyota looked him over. “Hmmm, no.”

“Fuck you, Ny.”

“Fuck you, Kirk.” it wasn’t hostile, it hadn’t been for a long time.

“Jim, I want you to know that if you order the meat for the sole purpose of spiteing Nyota, I am not treating your food poisoning and/or allergic reaction.” Bones growled.

“Fine, I’ll get the pizza. Oh hey, look, it’s Spock and T’Pring. Bet they’ll break rules and cut to stand in line with us.” he watched them go to the back of the line. “Shit.”

“Jim, when will you learn they aren’t going to break rules for you. T’Pring might for Nyota or Christine though.”

“Oh, T’Pring definitely would.” Jim said to Bones, before speaking into the replicator “Pizza.” once he removed his slice he groaned. “Honestly, did they program the replicators to be shitty cafeteria food? I wish restaurants weren’t so far away.”

“They aren’t, you just want to sit with us.” Bones said, walking over to their table with him.

“Yeah, don’t lie, Jim.” Christine said, pouring dressing on her salad.

“Careful, babe, you’re going to make that soup.” Nyota said.

“And if that’s my goal?” Christine shot back.

“Proceed.”

“Gaila, Jello, please.” Jim whined.

“And you promise you won’t be an attention hogging smart alec whore for the rest of the week?”

“Yes, now give me the jello.”

She laughed and tossed it to him. “Whore.”

“Slut.”

Nyota, who had at first complained about their banter of misogynistic nicknames, stayed quiet, finally having realized that that was how they showed affection.

“Hello.” Spock said, sliding into the spot next to Jim. The table responded with varied greetings.

“Hello.” T’Pring said to the table, before extending her hands to Christine and Nyota in ozh’esta, which both returned.

“So, Spocko.” Jim said. “How are you?”

“Jim please, I am not in the business of talking about emotions.”

“Amazing.” Jim patted his arm. “I see you got pizza.”

“The other vegetarian options were… lacking.” he said, careful cutting his pizza into bits.

“Spock, you are the only person I could ever tolerate eating pizza with a fork.”

“I do not know how to respond to that.”

“Spock, you are a gem.”

“Thank you, I believe. Nyota, are you still ready for our study session this evening?”

“Yep!”

The conversation around the table continued amicably. More friends joined them, Pavel, Hikaru, Scotty, Keenser, Janice.

“Jim, I need you in my office.” a stern voice said, interrupting the natural and easy conversation.

“What did I do this time, Captain.” Jim said, spinning around to face Pike.

“Come with me,  _ please _ .”

“Jesus, fine, Pike. Gaila, throw away my trash for me.”

“How am I supposed to throw you away when you’re with Captain Pike, Jim?” she asked, already grabbing his trash.

“Very funny. Thanks for the jello. See ya guys.” he grabbed the jello cup and spoon before standing up and following Pike, shoving it in his mouth.

“Sit.” Pike said when they got to his office. In an attempt to be contrary Jim stood. “Fine, whatever floats your boat. So, James, I don’t know how you’ve done it, but you’ve won an award for ‘creative thinking’ for that fun stunt you pulled with the Kobayashi Maru. Now, don’t get me wrong, I think that was you being a bitch and using your friendship with Cadet Vro -James do not give me more information on whatever you have with Cadet Vro- and Cadet Spock unfairly, but sadly that is not the entire consensus. So you got an award. Congrats.”

“Epic. Can I go back to lunch now?”

“Lunch is over. Go to class.”

“Okay, Christopher!” Jim said, already leaving the office.

“I am a Captain and your superior, Kirk!”

“Whatever!” Jim decided a jog to class couldn’t hurt.

After class Jim decided to follow Galia to figure out more about her band. Maybe that was a bit weird, but Jim didn’t believe in no win scenarios, and to him, not knowing about her band was a no win scenario.

He followed her bright pink hover car (seriously, Gaila, what the hell) to a bar in the next town over. It was the kind of place cadets avoided, because it looked as though you could get mugged in either of the alleys, and that didn’t leave many places for… stuff.

The bar had neon lights proclaiming its name, Lizard Garage. Okay, scratch that, Jim loved this place already.

He parked his hover car that he legally wasn’t supposed to be driving after the last five accidents and entered the bar. It was bigger on the inside, and there was a stage for bands. Right then some Benzites were onstage. They weren’t very good. Jim ordered alcohol and leaned on a pole holding up the ceiling, sipping at his drink. When the Benzites finished, a man took the stage.

“You all should know them, they’re here every week, our best performers, K’lal’a’tar.” he stumbled over the Vulcan “Please welcome them to the stage!” the audience, and Jim, cheered.

First out came four girls, all of whom Jim knew. Galia had drums, Christine a keyboard, Nyota a guitar, and T’Pring a bass.

Then came the lead singer and Jim nearly fainted. It was Spock. Spock, the “Vulcans don’t [insert thing that is fun here]” Spock.

“Oh my god.” Jim breathed.

“I know, he’s hot.” a blond girl near him said. Jim ignored her.

“Hello.” Spock said into the microphone. “I am supposed to introduce our songs, which I personally find illogical, because you are not here to listen to music, you are here to drink, and probably find talking interruptive, but this is our song ‘He.’ and it is probable you can figure out the context by the lyrics.” He stopped talking, and the song began.

It was soft. Not pop, not jazz, not a genre in itself. If Jim had to compare it to anything he would compare it to the old band Mother Mother.

Spock’s voice was deep and amazing, and did wonders for Jim’s crush on him. If Jim could have at all classified his feelings as infatuation, that fell away as Spock sang about an unnamed man he loved.

Typical. Spock loved someone. Jim was just being illogical and gay. Very very gay. He wished he had listened to Gaila, instead of digging himself deeper into a crush that would never be requited.

_ Fuck Gaila _ he thought, a rather stupid statment as, one, he was the one who had followed her, and two, he already did that on a regular basis.

As the time progressed Jim realized a few things about Spock. One, he could sing really really well. Two, he was a good songwriter. Three, he really  _ really _ liked some other boy.

Spock had so many songs about whoever this boy was, his reckless behavior, his blue eyes, the fact he romanced so many people but never noticed Spock’s gaze.

God Jim was so jealous of that boy.

The next lunch meetup was so  _ normal _ compared to what Jim had seen. They all met up and interacted like normal.

“Amazing shirt, Kirk. Think you could change it? Like now?”

“Thanks, Ny, I’ll remember you like shirts that say ‘my cock is bigger than yours’ next time I have to get you a present.” She hit his shoulder, hard.

“Get me a shirt that says that and I will  _ personally _ end your life.”

“Oh thank god I’ve been waiting for the sweet embrace of death since 13.”

When they sat down Gaila took one look at the shirt and sighed. “You slut, you don’t even have a dick.”

“Exactly.” a barrage of hands from all across the table came to hit him, and he just laughed. “Plus, I’ve got my meeting with Pike today.”

“Jim, I’ve got half a mind to skin you and leave you to the bugs.” Bones said.

“Jesus, Bones. So harsh. You know you love me.” he draped himself over his best friend's arm.

“Get the hell off me.” Bones said, shoving him off.

“Rude.” he grabbed one of Bones’ fries and finally sat back down normally in his chair.

“I’m holding a party tonight.” Hikaru diverted the conversation. “There’s going to be food, drink, dancing, karaoke.”

“I’m in. Hey, Spock, want to do ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ with me?”

Spock stiffened awkwardly. “No thank you. Vulcans do not sing.”

Jim laughed under his breath, but turned to Gaila. “Gaila?”

There was fear in her eyes, she had seen his small laugh, but she said “of course.”

“Booones you know you want to sing with me too.”

“Absolutely not, kid.”

“Bones!”

“Try to make me sing and I will inject you with every hypo I can find, regardless if it will kill you or not.”

“Jesus, Bones, fine. Nyota?”

“No.”

“It can be any song you want.”

“No.”

“You can publicically roast me and I won’t complain.”

“Kirk, if you speak another word I’m sending you into space in a shuttlepod on self destruct.”

Jim flopped his head down onto the dirty table. “Where are you guys getting these creative insults? Whatever happened to ‘fuck you’?”

“You said it too many times.” Gaila said. “You fucking crying baby on a shuttle craft.”

“Gaila my heart!” Jim grabbed at his chest dramatically. “You’ve wounded me!”

“Good. Hey, Nyota, want my Jello?”

“Sure.” Nyota reached over and grabbed the Jello cup, making eye contact with Jim the whole time.

“Gaila! That’s green! My favorite flavor!”

“I’m aware.”

After lunch Jim trudged to Pike’s office. When he entered Number One was in there too. “If I’m interrupting something, I can leave and never come back.” he said.

“Sit, James.” he did, propping his feet on Pike’s desk and his arms behind his head. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Captain, you never told me you couldn’t read!”

“James, be nice to him.” Number One said, leaving the office.

“How are you doing in your classes?”

“I’m still an ADHD mess, but the classes are good because I’m actually interested in them.”

“Good. And your social life? I’d assume you don’t have one because of that shirt, but you are a very surprising person.”

“I have a lot of friends, actually. Bones, Spock, Gaila, Pavel, Hikaru, Scotty, Nyota, Christine, T’Pring, Janice, Keenser.”

“How do you have that many friends, but are wearing a shirt that says… I can’t say it.”

“I’m not saying that to the person who is the only reason I’m at Starfleet Academy.”

“James, don’t you  _ dare _ act like you didn’t wear that shirt  _ specifically _ because you had a meeting with me today.”

“Innocent until proven guilty.” Pike gave him a look™. “Guilty as charged.”

“Kid, you are going to be the death of me.” Pike sighed. “Committed any crimes?”

“I stole a bottle of scotch from Pavel because he’s underage and can’t drink.”

“And you drank it?”

“Hell yeah I drank it. I’m 24, I can drink.”

Pike sighed, “You  _ can _ but you’re a mess the drunker you get. I found you bleeding in a bar in Iowa. Honestly, heaven knows how you gained Cadet Uhura’s respect.”

“By my quick wit and charm.”

“You have neither of those.”

“Because I was friends with Gaila and she had to see me in her room. Also because I managed to beat her in Mario Kart.”

“How do you gain  _ any _ respect?”

“I don’t. And you, Captain?” he said Pike’s title sarcastically. “It seems all you do is choose juvenile delinquents and sponsor them.”

“You are a genius, James. I sponsored a genius that just so happens to also be a little shit.”

“Thanks. Can I go now? Hikaru’s got a party, and I’ve got a Nyota to annoy.”

“Plausible deniability, kid. And, yeah, you can go.” Jim grinned and ran off. “Change your shirt!” Pike called after him.

Jim did not change his shirt.

“I see you haven’t changed your shirt.” Nyota greeted him at the party. It was at some place that Hikaru’s boyfriend Ben worked, a small bar.

“Yeah, I thought everyone deserved the magnificence of the shirt.”

“Everyone here but Ben sits at our fucking lunch table. They saw the shirt.”

“Oh! Speaking of, I got you this!” Jim tossed her a package.

“I swear to God if this is the cock shirt I will tear you to shreds.” she said, opening it. “Oh my God, Jim.” she hugged him. “Thank you!”

“I saw you admiring the design on that website, and I figured I’d get it for you.”

The shirt was red, because Nyota looked best in red, and it said ‘I’m smarter than you’ in some obscure alien language she was probably fluent in it.

“Jim, you’re a bitch, but I’m so glad you’re my friend.”

“Same, Ny, same.”

“Don’t call me Ny.”

“So, will you sing with me?”

“No.”

“Too bad, I already put our names in.”

“Jim Kirk I will slaughter you.”

“We have a few minutes if you want to go to the bathroom and put on the shirt I got you.”

“God, Kirk, fuck you.”

“I love you too. Wear the shirt, I bet T’Pring will love it.”

Nyota sighed, but lovingly, and went to change into the shirt.

“What’d you get her that made her hug you.” Bones said, draping an arm around Jim and offering him a beer.

“A shirt I knew she wanted.”

“Ah. Not the one you’re wearing right now?”

“Nah, a different one. The shirt I’m wearing now was just to play with her. And also Pike.”

“Did you leave Pike a shirt?”

“Perhaps.”

“What does it say?”

“Oh, he doesn’t get the Nyota treatment. He gets the ‘same shirt as me that he has to get rid of somehow’ treatment.”

“Pike’s going to  _ hate _ you.”

“He’s the one who gives me an allowance.”

“You’re using your credits that are supposed to be used for dorms for annoying people?”

“Yeah, you already decorated the place.”

“Jesus fuck kid, you’re a nightmare.”

“Thank you. By the way, you haven’t been to the dorm since this morning have you?”

“Jim.”

“Okay, so you haven’t. Good.”

“Jim what did you do?”

“You’ll see! Nyota and I’s duet is coming up, gotta dash.”

“She’s going to kill you.”

“Very probable. Speak at my funeral.” Jim took off toward the stage, grabbing Nyota from where she was talking with her girlfriends. “We’re singing.”

“What are we even singing?”

“That song, the uhhhh one about being better than the other.”

“I should be pissed, but you know what? Perfect song choice. I am still going to murder you in your sleep.”

“Good, I was worried you had grown too attached. After this want to play video games at Bones’ and my place?”

“Nah, got date night. Gaila and my place will be free.”

“Not in the mood. Ready to sing?”

“I could fucking destroy if I wanted to.”

“But you don’t want to.”

“I’m tempted to. God, I need like two more beers to deal with this.”

Jim grinned. “Too late!”

“Kirk, I am going to crack your skull open.”

“I’ll spar with you later, Ny, right now we’re singing.”

She let herself be dragged onto the stage with a sigh, rolling her eyes as they launched into song.

Jim could not sing. His voice was flat, and he missed every other note. Nyota  _ could _ sing, very well, but she purposely did badly, if only to try to match her partner.

When they finished she pulled him to the bar. “You’re buying me drinks.”

“Fair.” he nodded. “Completely fair.”

After the party Jim went home and fell onto his bed. “Boooones.” he said.

“The hell you want?” the doctor grouched, obviously more than a little drunk.

“Do you wanna watch a movie with me?”

“Sure.” Bones laid down on Jim’s bed, and let Jim lay his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around Jim. “Don’t fall asleep like this, I’d like to sleep in my own bed.”

“Sure, sure.” Jim said.

The next morning Spock joined Gaila as she walked up to Jim’s apartment. “Hey, Spock. What’cha doing here?” she asked.

“Jim had agreed to study with me, as he needs some help in his sciences. And you?”

She held up a bag and a tray of coffees. “If he isn’t hungover, Leonard will be. I’ve got coffee and pastries for them.”

“Ah.” Spock rang the doorbell, but no one answered.

“Hold up.” Gaila said. “Hold this.” She handed him the coffees. Carefully she entered the four digit code to the room.

“He gave you the code to his room?” Spock asked, impressed, as he handed back the coffees.

“No, I stole it for an epic prank, and he never asked the Academy to change it.” she said, stepping in. They turned to the bedroom, where they saw the reason that the door hadn’t been answered. Jim and Bones lay in a close embrace, fast asleep as the TV played quietly.

“Aww they’re so cute.” Gaila said, taking out her PADD to snap a photo. “Blackmail.” she whispered to Spock, before taking one of Bones’ pillows and hitting them both. “Wake up, fuckers!” she yelled.

“Jesus christ, Gaila.” Jim said.

“Oh god.” Bones said.

“I brought you coffee and pastries, and Spock brought you a reminder that you agreed to study with him.”

“God, Spock, you’re a killjoy. At least have breakfast with us first.”

“That would be adequate.” Spock said.

“God, Jim, I thought I told you not to fall asleep on me.” Bones said, pushing himself up and letting Jim’s head fall to the pillows.

“You fell asleep first.” Jim said, sitting up and playfully bumping his shoulder against Bones. “Plus, coffee.” Jim held his hands out to Gaila greedily. She handed it to him. “Gaila, you are a  _ saint _ .”

“Hmmm, no. I am  _ literally _ your fuckbuddy, I don’t know how you think of me as a saint.” she offered a hand to help him out of the bed.

“Gross.” Bones said, shielding his eyes from the light. “I think I’m hungover.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Gaila said. “Course you’re hungover. Why do you think I brought you coffee?” if it had been possible to throw hot coffee without spilling it she would have thrown the cup at him.

Spock watched the conversation between Gaila and the two boys in intrigue and mild sadness. It had tinged at the edges of his mind for a while, but it grew stronger as he watched Jim and Leonard interact. He thought that they might be dating. They were always close and affectionate, although Jim was like that with everyone. However, the number of times Jim had casually touched Leonard was higher than even the number of times he touched Gaila.

It was selfish, but Spock hoped his logical conclusion was wrong.

The next week, before their next performance at Lizard Garage, he presented his theory, along with supporting evidence, to the rest of K’lal’a’tar.

“He hasn’t said anything to me about it.” Gaila said.

“He could be afraid it would make you guilty, due to your…” he paused, “Arrangements. And Leonard is a private person, he could be wary of letting people know.”

“I hope you’re wrong.” Nyota said. “But we go on in one minute,  _ please _ don’t feel sorry for yourself. Write a song  _ after _ all this.”

“Thank you, Nyota. As always, your words of wisdom are necessary, although harsh.”

“Damn right they are.” she grinned wickedly, but it softened as she kissed her girlfriends good luck.

Spock hated to admit how at home he felt up on the stage. He felt relaxed, comfortable, while singing. How un-Vulcan of him. But he felt better when he could get his feelings out.

He scanned the crowd while he sang. He thought he saw a familiar set of blue eyes, but when he looked back they were gone.

He half wished they weren’t.

Down on the floor Jim made small talk with an alien person with bright yellow skin with purple patches. “I think I love him.”

“Chill dude.” the alien said, patting Jim’s arm. “Do you even know him?”

“Yes! He’s one of my friends. He didn’t tell  _ anyone _ about his little band, I had to follow the drummer. And there he is, singing about some  _ boy _ with blue eyes and blind hair who’s a dumbass. God. I wish that was me.”

The alien raised eir eyebrow, looking at his blue eyes, blond hair, and wrongly tied tie. “Yeah. I bet that would be nice for you. Can I buy you a drink? You look like you need it.”

“Yeah.” Jim said. “Yeah.”

And that was how Jim ended up making out with em in the grimy bar bathroom. “You’re good at this.” Jim said.

“I think we should stop.” e said.

“Why?”

“Like you said, you’re in love with the lead singer. It wouldn’t be fair for me to sleep with you.”

“You’re right. I’m Jim, by the way. He/him pronouns.”

“Egan. E/Em. You’re a good kisser.”

“You too.” they parted ways with a smile.

“Where were you?” Bones said as Jim came back to the dorm.

“A bar.” he responded, unwilling to share his secret of Spock’s band with anyone.

“And you aren’t at someone’s house.”

“We agreed it would be better not to sleep together.”

“Oh my god. Do you know their name at least?”

“Yeah, eir name was Egan.”

“Well, that’s that. Hope you had fun. Now be quiet, Jo’s about to message.”

“Oh, tell her Uncle Jim says hi.”

“Course I will.” the PADD chimed and Bones answered it. “Ah, Jocelyn. May I ask why you are the one on the other end of this call instead of Joanna?”

“Trust me Leonard, I don’t want to be. However, Joanna has a surprise for you.” the doorbell to their dorm rang.

“Jim, can you get that?”

“Sure.”

“What is it, Jocelyn?”

“Hey, Bones, I think you might want to come to the door.” Bones set down the PADD without excusing himself, and walked over to the door, where Jocelyn stood, but so did Joanna, beaming with pride in herself.”

“Jo!” Bones said, lifting up his daughter easily.

“Daddy!”

“Thank you, Jocelyn.”

“Yeah, Tim, my new husband, and I are going on a business trip. We need you to watch her for the week.”

“Of course. Have a fun time.”

“Thank you, Leonard. Bye, Jo.”

“Bye, Mommy!” Joanna waved at Jocelyn, who smiled and waved back before handing Jim the suitcase and leaving.

“Hey, JoJo. ready to spend a week with Daddy?” Bones grinned at her.

“Yeah!” she said excitedly, and he kissed her cheek.

“Jim, you know the rules when Jo vists.”

“I will abstain from being my normal self. Let me contact the group so they know?”

“Yes, please do that.” Bones said. “So, Jo, what do you want to do?”

They sat down and started to make plans for the week.

Joanna accompanied them to the next lunch. Jim had contacted all their friends to remind them that swearing and sex jokes were a no.

“Everyone, this is Joanna.” Bones said.

“Hi!” Joanna said, waving and beaming. “What’s y’all’s names?”

The group introduced themselves one by one.

“Leonard, your daughter is adorable.” Pavel said. “Where did she get that from?”

“Heck you, Pavel.” Scotty and Jim made eye contact and suppressed their laughs.

“Oh! Uncle Jim! Daddy says you did something stupid and somehow got a prize! Can you tell me the story?”

“Well…” Jim gave Bones a look that clearly meant ‘I’m going to fucking kill you’ “I’m not sure it’s a great influcence.”

“No, do tell.” Nyota said. “We’re all interested.” the whole table looked at Jim expectantly.

“Bones, I love you, but I also hate you. So, Joanna, there’s this test that all command track students like me have to take, called the Kobayashi Maru.”

Spock didn’t listen to the words Jim was saying, preferring just to hear his voice and thinking on his declaration of love to Leonard.

After Joanna left, Jim headed out to Lizard Garage once more. He refused to believe it was a pattern, but three weeks in a row said something.

He knew it was probably hurting him to watch his crush sing about who they loved as he watched. He also knew that he couldn’t stop.

He saw Egan sitting at the bar and waved absentmindedly at em. E smiled and touched a small goodbye to eir drinking buddy, speaking quietly in eir language.

“So, Jim, anything better about your crush on Mr. K’lal’a’tar?” e asked.

“No.” he sighed, taking a long sip from the drink he had ordered.

E sighed. “Have you considered that  _ you _ might be his love?”

“What?” Jim laughed. “No.”

“Blond, blue eyed, dumbass.” Egan snorted. “You  _ really _ seem to fit all three.”

“Oh. I mean…”

He was interrupted by K’lal’a’tar coming on stage. “Hey, everyone.” Nyota said into the mic. “Our lead singer here doesn’t enjoy introducing the songs, so we made a deal. He’ll cover ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ by Queen and ‘My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark’ by Fall Out Boy -yeah, classical music boo I know- and I’ll introduce the songs. And, bonus, he’ll dance to Fall Out Boy! And so will I, but I know you guys want to see him dance. Anyway, the next song ‘What if I could tell you’ is about how this boy is dating someone else and our guy is  _ sad _ . Enjoy.”

Jim turned to Egan and sighed. “I’m not dating someone else.”

“Sorry for getting your hopes up. I’m meeting my date, Jiman, here, or I’d offer to help you.” e winked and walked away.

“Everyone is paired up and I’m watching my crush sing like a dumbass.” Jim muttered to himself. “Jesus fuck.” he leaned against the pillar he always stood by and took a long drink of his drink. God, he was so far  _ gone _ for Spock it was ridiculous.

He felt like he should leave. This was something Spock didn’t want anyone in their friend group to see, Jim couldn’t even imagine how he got over his pride enough to set up K’lal’a’tar. But he couldn’t. No matter how heartbreaking it was, he couldn’t stop watching Spock sing. He didn’t even think he could tell Bones about it. It felt like his thing, even though he was an intruder on Spock’s privacy.

Spock was the most beautiful person in the world to him. He watched him up on stage, and he wished that he could kiss him, and hold him, and be there for him.

But he couldn’t. He would have to be content with watching him sing.

He wondered if Nyota had any choice alien curse words for him to use. Probably. Not that he would ask her.

He went to get more alcohol. That was when the Fall Out Boy song started. And Spock was dancing. Oh. That was… dare Jim say it… hot.

God. He left the bar and drove back to the dorm, flopping onto his bed and turning on a holo. “Bones, come watch with me.” he said.

“I have to study.” Bones said for the desk. “Also, you’re back early.”

“What?”

“You’ve been leaving every Thursday for three weeks including this one. Both of the other ones you got back at 2330. Early. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Okay.” Bones closed his PADD and got up. “Scootch over.”

“What?”

“If you aren’t going to tell me, I’m still going to give you comfort. So move over.” Jim moved to one side of the bed, and Bones lay down on the other, wrapping an arm around his friend. “What are we watching?”

“Some old space movie.”

“Cool.” they settled into a comfortable silence. After a while Bones spoke again. “Feeling better, kid?”

“You could be a betazoid with how well you read my emotions. And yeah.”

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“You know that mild tiny infatuation I had with Spock?”

“Oh no.”

“I think I love him, Bones.”

“Holy fuck, okay.” Bones sighed. “Could be worse. It could be T’Pring. It could Gaila. But, it also could  _ not _ be the fucking hobgoblin.”

“Bones don’t call him a hobgoblin. And he loves someone else.”

“How do you know that?”

“I heard him talking to Christine.” Jim lied.

“I don’t even like Spock, and I’m still sorry for you.” Bones wrapped his other arm around Jim and hugged him close. “It’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I hope.”

“It will. Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

Jim snorted and hugged Bones back. “Thanks.”

“But can we turn this shit show of a movie off?”

“Yeah, sorry. Computer, holo off.”

“Thank you.” he ruffled Jim’s hair.

The doorbell buzzed. “It’s not locked.” Jim called out. He didn’t care about what anyone might think about Bones and him cuddling. He was touchy, and people knew that.

Spock entered the room, and Jim unconsciously pulled Bones a bit closer. “Hey, Spock!” he said.

“Hello, Jim. I was sent by Gaila to inquire whether you two would desire to join us for a drink, however, if I am interrupting something…”

“No, nothing. And I’d love to, but I already had something to drink, and I don’t want to get shitfaced.”

“Ah. I shall take my leave.” Spock bowed his head and left.

“God, he’s a right bastard.” Spock heard Leonard say.

“Bones, don’t be mean!”

Spock wondered if they were kissing. They probably were. He tried to calm the rush of jealousy, muttering “I am in control of my emotions”.

In the room Bones and Jim simply laughed together.

The next day neither Bones nor Jim had any morning classes, so they headed down the the cafeteria together, laughing about a dumb theory one of Bones’ classmates had had, with Jim’s arm slung loosly over Bones’ shoulder.

“There’s no line.” Bones remarked casually as they walked to the replicator, which had a sign on it. “Oh.”

The sign read: Replicator broken. Please eat out.

Jim froze, dropping his arm from Bones’ shoulder and crossing it over his chest. Bones’ gently wrapped an arm around him. “It’s okay. It’s temporary, and it’s only this one. We can go get food somewhere.”

“Only with you?”

“Yeah. Just us, Jim.”

“You’re amazing and I love you.”

“I love you too, just please don’t have a mental breakdown on me right here. That can happen when we aren’t in public and you won’t regret it later, okay?”

Jim took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah.” he let Bones quietly lead him out of the cafeteria.

It was a bad thing that Spock’s Vulcan ears only caught part of the conversation, traded ‘I love you’s that didn’t come off quite platonic to the Vulcan.

In the hall Bones caught Pike’s arm. “Hey, Captain Pike, the replicator’s broken.”

Pike knew what he meant, and nodded. “I’ll notify his teachers he might be late or not come.”

“Thanks.” Bones quietly guided Jim to his hovercar. “You okay kid?”

“Yeah.” Jim nodded. “I think so.”

“So you’re not going to have a panic attack on me?”

“No.”

“Good. c’mon, I know a really good pizza place. We should be able to avoid people we know there.”

“You are literally the best. The  _ only _ person who loves you more than me is Joanna, and that is a promise.”

“Whatever, kid. Save some of that love for Spock.”

“Platonic love, Bones! All of it goes to you.” Jim hugged Bones’ arm.

“I’m driving, please keep your hands off me.” Bones shrugged Jim’s arms off “And what about Nyota? Gaila? Scotty? Hikaru? Pavel? Janice? T’Pring? Christine?”

“All lies. You are my true best friend.”

“I better fucking be, I put up with you on a daily basis. We’re here.” The two got out of the car and walked into the pizza place.

When they were seated they dived into a quiet conversation about how hard medical classes were.

“Hey Bones? Do you want to come with me to a bar next Thursday?”

“That’s where you’ve been going?” Jim nodded. “I’m not being your wingman.”

“I don’t need a wingman. I’ll be  _ your _ wingman. Just come with me, pleeeease.”

“Fine, Jesus Jim,” Bones sighed. “I’ll go with you to this bar in a week. We have a week, you know.”

“Yeah. I’m getting pineapple on my pizza.”

“First, that’s disgusting, second, you’re allergic.”

“Fine, I’ll get normal cheese.”

“Yeah, so you don’t  _ die _ . I don’t know how to express to you that dying of your allergies is  _ bad _ .”

“No, I understand. Eat whatever the fuck I want, and you complain while giving me a bunch of hypos.”

“I will not be there forever.”

“You will if I have any say in it.”

“You  _ don’t _ have any say in it.”

“Shit.”

The week went by as all weeks did, and on Thursday Bones and Jim got in Jim’s hover car and drove to Lizard Garage.

“Jim, you aren’t supposed to be driving. You’ve crashed this car four times!”

“Five.” Jim said, parking and getting out of it.

“These are made  _ specifically _ so you don’t crash.”

“Yeah, whatever. Okay, Bones, I need you not to exclaim loudly at what you’re about to see.”

“Nothing can make me exclaim loudly.”

“That is literally your first reaction whenever I do  _ anything _ fun.”

“Are you talking about the time you got ‘lightly stabbed’?”

“Perhaps. But, Bones, I swear, what happens here is some ‘really loud swearing’ shit, so just don’t do that. Oh, it’s Egan! Yo!”

“Hey Jim!” e waved. “I’m single if you want to make out in the bathroom before K’lal’a’tar comes on.”

“Nope, still pining. But my friend, Leonard, is single.”

“I’m not making out with someone I don’t know when you obviously want me here for some reason, Jim.”

“Fair. Sorry, Egan.”

“No problem. Hope you deal with your K’lal’a’tar problem soon.”

“Thanks!”

“What’s K’lal’a’tar?”

Jim slapped Bones on the back. “You’ll see. Don’t hypo me with truth serum, please.”

“If I could do that I would have already.” Bones said, looping his arm in Jim’s, and they entered the bar together.

The same bumbling man from the first time Jim was at the bar introduced K’lal’a’tar again. Then they came on and Jim slapped a hand over Bones’ mouth. He could feel the angry doctor mouthing ‘what the hell?!’ against his hand.

“You see why I didn't want you to be loud?” he hissed as he removed his hand.

“You’ve been watching your crush sing for three weeks?”

“Yeah, it’s pathetic, but I can’t stop. Now shut up, Nyota is introducing the first song.”

“This song is about the same thing as every time: Spock’s pathetic crush that he won’t man up and confess. This song is called… oh I don’t care. Gaila says that I should try addressing the crush like he’s in crowd, which he better not be, because I will murder him, but anyway. James T Kirk, stop boning Leonard McCoy and see what is right in front of you.” she gestured at Spock.

Jim stared at her with a gaping mouth. Bones grabbed Egan by the arm. “I’m going to make out with you now to forget that the hobgobin and crew think I’m fucking Jim.”

“Sounds good.” e said, pulling him to the bathrooms.

“He likes me?” Jim mouthed. “Shit, Bones, did you choose  _ now _ to make out with Egan?”

He stormed into the bathroom and pulled the two apart. “Fuck later. I need Bones’ help to figure out how to confess to Spock.”

“Jim, are you crazy? You can’t just confess. He’ll think you’re fucking with him! When have you  _ ever _ confessed your feelings?”

“Gaila.”

“You told her that you had intense sexual desire for her, but no romantic love!”

“Which was good, because she’s aromantic!”

“I don’t give a shit, Jim! He’s Spock! We have to make a plan. Egan, you up to help?”

“This is better than making out with a hot doctor in a shitty bar bathroom. No offense.”

“None taken. First we have to make sure that they know that we aren’t together. Oh shit. We’re going to play ‘why is Bones chipper?’ aren't we?”

“It’s that or they think we’re dating.”

“Point taken. The next step is flirt with Spock.”

“I have never flirted with anyone I was seriously interested in, never.”

“That is spectacularly stupid.” Egan said. “How do they know you’re interested?”

“They don’t.”

“Fine, give him lots of casual touch. He’s a Vulcan, it’s the best way to show that you’re interested.”

“I’m going to run and jump at him.”

“No.”

“No, I’m gonna.”

“Dumbass. I don’t know  _ why _ I put up with you.”

“Because I’m amazing?” Jim did puppy dog eyes.

“No, definitely not. Just be yourself and hang out with him till he confesses.”

“Spock? Confessing?”

“He has been here singing about you for a long time.” Egan pointed out. “Thursdays  _ slap _ because of it. Please get him to keep singing after you get together.”

“How often are you here?”

“I live above the bar, my mom owns it.”

“I’m glad you aren’t an alcoholic.”

“Alcohol doesn’t affect my species, I’m just our equivalent of ADHD. Did you think I was drunk all the time?”

“ADHD buds!” Jim high fived em.

Bones sighed. “This might be ironic, but pay attention.”

“Ironic.” they agreed.

“I don’t care. I just found out that Spock, Gaila, Nyota, T’Pring, and Christine, who is my best friend after you and Scotty, all think that I’m sleeping with you.”

“No one says sleeping with.” Jim said.

“I do! Okay, so you have to confess. Jim, we’re going to have to truth or dare it.”

“Oh no!”

“Oh yes.”

“What’s truth or dare-ing it?” Egan asked.

“It’s how Jim confesses when he doesn’t want to confess. His partner in crime, in this case me, asks him truth or dare, he says truth, and they, or I, ask who he has a crush on. He confesses reluctantly.”

“That’s cool. Okay, you and Bones can sleep together now. Your place, please, I need plausible deniability.”

“Okay?” e looked at Bones, who shrugged before stepping forward and kissing em hard.

“Are you guys shoving your tongues down each other’s throats?”

Bones detached from Egan long enough to say “Don’t you need plausible deniability, kid?”

“Right. Bye. I’m going back to the dorm to fall asleep before you could plausibly come home. Please come back in the morning before I wake up.”

Egan waved eir hand to dismiss him. He left the bathroom, bumping into a buff dude. “Don’t go in there, two of my friends are making out a lot. Go pee in the alley.”

He left the bar and drove back to the dorm. “Egan please be enough of a gentleperson to drive Bones home” he silently prayed as he pulled into the parking garage, waving at Pavel, who was graffiting the building.

When he got back to the dorm he stabbed himself with a sedative he wasn’t allergic to and collapsed on his bed.

The next lunch Jim dragged Bones to the table. “Guys, I’ve had to hold my questions all morning to wait for now. We’re going to play ‘why is Bones chipper’! So this morning I woke to him getting dressed while humming some old song. Why is he chipper?”

“There’s a new deadly disease!” Nyota guessed.

“No! And I wouldn’t be happy about that! And that would either be classified or you would know and bug me about when I was going to make a cure!” they all shrugged and nodded. “You make a cure to an incurable disease one time.” he muttered.

“He ate a singular peach.” Hikaru said.

“Sadly, no.”

“Bones, did you get laid?” Jim said, teasingly.

Bones had spent time cultivating the fact he could blush on command. And thank God, because it came in handy for turning bright red when he had nothing to be embarrassed about, but had to blush for the purpose of hooking up his best friend with a hot Vulcan.

“You did!”

“Yes, I had sex last night.”

“What was their name and gender?” Scotty asked.

“Egan, and I don’t know eir exact gender.”

“Was e good at sex?” Janice asked. They all looked at her judgingly. “What?” she protested.

“Yes, e was very good at sex, Rand.”

“On a scale from me to Jim, how kinky was it?” Gaila said.

“That would be a lot easier if I had ever had sex with either of you. Also, you could have asked one to ten.”

“One to ten, then.” she mocked “And Jim and I are one and the same, I just wanted you to guess and end up saying it was  _ super _ fucked.”

“Gross, I  _ did not _ need to know about my best friend’s sex habits. And no I will not be providing a number in that scale.”

“So ten.”

“A two at the most.”

“Boo!”

“It’s my sex life, why is it the talk of the table?”

“Because everyone else has sex regularly, except for T’Pring and Scotty, because I respect their asexuality.”

“I’m actually demisexual, and I did have sex recently.” T’Pring said.

“Gross.” Jim said, throwing a french fry at her. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“You brought it up.” she protested Vulcanly.

“Actually, Bones brought it up by getting laid! Congrats. Was it your first time?”

“I have a child, Jim.”

“Joanna is adopted. I think that fact that both you and bitchy Joce are white would prove that.”

“I was married. I’ve had sex. Also don’t call Jocelyn ‘Joce’.”

“The bitchy part?”

“That can stay, only because it’s true.”

“Guys, we should throw a Bones got laid party.”

“We should not.” Spock said.

“You’re right, but whatever. How about a sleepover on Saturday? We can act like basic middle school girls.”

Shrugs and nods passed around the table and Jim grinned. “Great! So, Saturday?”

“Yeah, that was what you decided.” Bones said, giving Jim a look that clearly said ‘three steps does  _ not _ mean three days’. Jim shrugged, flashing his trademark ‘deal with it’ grin.

“You can bring Egan, but no lewd behavior.”

“Okay.” Bones shrugged. “Sure.”

“Awesome! Can’t wait! Now, I have to meet with Pike.” Jim stuck out his tongue and pretended to gag. “Bye, babes.” he grabbed his bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

“So, James, what’s new in your life?”

“Nothing you want to know about.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing bad, just found out my crush likes me back so I have a three step plan to get together with him.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just confess?”

“No offense, sir, but do I seem like someone who ‘confesses’ their feelings?”

“Point taken.” Pike nodded. “So, I shouldn’t be asking this, but who is it? I was under the impression that you were either dating Cadet Vro or Cadet McCoy.”

“You too? No. Gaila is aromantic, what we have is more of a-”

“Okay move on, son.” Pike interrupted.

“And Bones is just a friend.”

“Still impressed you have those.”

“Sir!”

“Sorry, James.” Pike smiled. “So, you think you can get with Spock?”

“What? How’d you know?”

“He’s the only person in your friend group I can see ever having a crush on you.”

“Rude! Anyway, thanks sir.”

“I hope it works, James.”

“So do I, Captain Pike.”

“You can call me Chris.”

“I can what?! Oh my God, I have to tell Bones!” Jim grabbed his things and dashed out of the room. Pike sighed and buried his face in his hands.

The next day Egan came to lunch with Bones. “Remember, you have to act as if you’ve never seen me before.” Jim said, before heading into the lunchroom before them.

“Guys, I think Bones brought Egan.” he whispered. The table burst into a whispered riot.

“Guys, this is Egan.”

Egan waved. “Hey!”

“Hey, I’m Jim. I’m Bones’ best friend!”

“Leo told me about you.”

“Leo?” Jim mouthed of actual surprise.

“Oh, I know you.” Nyota said. “You live at that bar.”

“Yeah. I met Leo there, he came in at about 11:30pm.” Egan deliberately made Bones’ arrival time half an hour after K’lal’a’tar left the stage.

“Well, I’m Nyota. These are my girlfriends, Christine and T’Pring.”

“I am Spock.” Spock, said, standing up to get more soup.

I’m Hikaru, this is Pavel.”

“Montgomery, but call me Scotty, and this wee lad is Keenser.”

“Janice.”

“Nice to meet you all!” Egan sat next to Bones, tangling their hands together. “Bones, you have a lot of friends.”

“They’re mostly Jim’s friends.”

“Yep!” Jim said proudly, puffing out his chest. “I know everything about them. For example, I know what they’re all doing tonight. Nyota is going on a date at a location she hasn’t revealed to Christine or T’Pring yet, Scotty is going to a mechanics contest, like he does every Friday, Pavel is going to work on his Russia essay, and if I run and jump at Spock he will catch me in his arms.” Jim turned and started to run towards Spock.

“Jim, no, I am holding soup.” Spock said, before promptly dropping the soup and catching Jim in his arms.

“See!” Jim ignored Spock’s bright green ears and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, a gesture that, due to how many kisses Jim had placed on people’s cheeks, was interpreted completely platonically.

“Jim, please.” Spock said, setting Jim back in his chair.

“See I know everything.”

Egan nodded. “I see.” e said.

“Egan,” Bones interrupted, “we’re having a sleepover tomorrow, do you want to come?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” e said, and Bones beamed.

Setting up the dorm for a sleepover with 13 people wasn’t easy, because there were only two beds and a limited amount of pillows and blankets.

“Jim, I don’t think we can make enough sleeping spots.” Bones grouched.

“Just ask them to bring some of their own pillows and blankets.” Jim said. “We’ll coat the floor and people can sleep wherever.”

“Jim, thank you.” Bones said. “You have saved my life.”

“No, I haven't.” Jim said. “I just did the logical thing.”

“Spock and T’Pring aren’t here yet, no logic.”

“Okay, okay.” Jim laughed. “So for truth or dare, are you just going to ask me, like, who I’m romantically interested in, or what?”

“I’m not going to tell you, you need to seem surprised.”

“Good plan. So, Egan, huh?”

“I don’t know what’s up with us.” Bones said, sitting down next to Jim. “I mean, e seems like e just really likes sex, but e also acts like e does want a relationship.”

“Just ask em, Bones.”

“I will.”

The dorm’s buzzer rang. “What if that’s em?” Jim teased.

“What if that’s Spock?” Bones teased back.

Jim laughed and yelled “It’s unlocked!” with a smile on his face. Nyota, Christine, and T’Pring entered.

“Hey!”

“Hi!

“Hello.” they greeted.

“Hey guys.” Jim said. “Sit anywhere.”

Nyota sighed and lovingly rolled her eyes, laying down a blanket she had brought on the floor. “Amazing seating assignments.”

“You try doing better with a bunch of people coming over.”

“I wouldn’t invite this many people.” Nyota said, gesturing at her shirt, the one that Jim had gotten her. “ _ Nek seh thu valer _ .”

“Got it, you’re smarter than me. True, true.”

She laughed and sat down, pulling her girlfriends into her arms. Christine rested her head on her lap, and T’Pring set her head on her shoulder.

“God you guys are cute.” Jim said. “What does it take to have a relationship?”

“Communication.” Christine said.

Jim nodded. The door buzzed again, and Hikaru and Pavel walked in.

Soon everyone was in Jim and Bones’ dorm, sitting in a big circle. “Let’s do truth or dare!” Jim said.

“What are we, middle schoolers?” Scotty said, but soon they had gotten into it.

“Leonard, truth or dare.” Christine said.

“Truth.”

“Are you and Egan boyfriends or just…”

Bones and Egan glanced between each other. “One sec.” Bones said, leaning in so he and Egan could converse in whispers. “We’re dating. I’m eir boyfriend, and e’s my datemate. Jim, dare or truth.”

“Truth.” Jim said, knowing what was coming.

“If you had to kiss someone here who would it be?”

“Do I have their consent or is it spur of the moment?”

“Let’s do both.”

“Okay so if I didn’t have consent and just had to kiss someone right now it would be you or Gaila because I don’t want to make anyone mad and I know you guys wouldn’t mind. If I had consent…” Jim turned red and buried his face in his hands. “Spock. It would be Spock.” he peeked out of his hands to look at the Vulcan, who looked shocked.

Spock stood up, staring at Jim, and ran out of the room.

“Fuck, where’s he going?” Jim said, standing up as well. “Not his room, that would be where anyone would look. Uhhhh Egan is Lizard Garage open?”

“No, but my mom would let him in, she loves K’lal’a’tar.  _ Great _ for business.”

“God, I’m so glad I made out with you in that bathroom Ok, I’m going. Nyota, take over my question.”

“How do you know about K’lal’a’tar?”

“Not  _ now _ , Ny.” he dashed out the door, running to his hover car. He swerved, driving like a madman to reach the bar.

A woman was setting the closed sign on the door. “Hey, are you Egan’s mom? Doesn’t matter. Is Spock there?”

“Yes to both. Why?”

“I need to talk to him. It’s a romantic matter. I’m the dude he sings about. Please, I need to.”

“Of course.” She pushed the door open. “Where is Egan?”

“At some party I was throwing- it doesn’t matter. Only Spock matters. So sorry ma’am.” he dashed through the door.

Spock was sitting on the stage, his feet dangling over the edge. Jim ran up the stairs and sat next to him, placing his hand near, but not touching, Spock’s.

Spock looked up. “Why?”

“What?”

“Why would you kiss  _ me _ ?” he said it like the idea had never crossed his mind, and Jim’s face fell.

“I love you, that’s why. God, Spock, I am so in love with you. Every time I talk to you I just feel so much love, and everytime I see you I want to kiss you senseless.”

“How?”

“Luck. Luck to meet the most amazing person in the entire universe and love him. Spock, you’re perfect. I love you so much, there’s no how or why, because I don’t know why or how, because I just know that I love you and I’m so lucky to love you. Spock, I would die for you, hell, I would kill for you.”

“I hope you will never have to do either.” Spock moved his hand to cover Jim’s. “I love you too.” Jim knew what hands touching meant to Vulcans, a kiss to them.

“God, Spock, can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Spock said. Jim placed his hand on his cheek, and pressed a soft peck to Spock’s lips.

“Did you like it?”

“I was led to believe that you could do better than that.” a smile danced in Spock’s eyes, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

“I can.” Jim said flirtily, scooting towards Spock till their thighs touched. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes.”

Jim turned his hand so that it was pressing palm to palm with Spock, then he leaned forward and slotted their lips together. Spock’s free hand found Jim’s waist, and he pulled, as if they could come any closer together. Jim squeezed Spock’s hand before nipping slightly at Spock’s lower lip. Spock softly moaned into the kiss, and Jim let his tongue slip into his mouth. He tasted of hot cinnamon. Jim let his hand slide from where it was cradling Spock’s cheek into his black hair, running his hands through it, pulling Spock’s head closer, even if that wasn’t possible.

They broke apart for air with a sigh. Jim ran his tongue over his swollen lips. “You taste like cinnamon.” he said.

“You taste like strawberries.” Spock responded.

“That’s my chapstick.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “I feel like we should leave the closed bar where Bones’ datemate’s mother could be watching us.”

“Good idea, Jim.” Spock pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “May we skip your sleepover?”

“If you’re comfortable going back to your place. You don’t have a roommate. We can do whatever we want.” Spock’s ears turned green. “Makeout,” Jim continued, “cuddle, watch a holo, eat food. Your ears are green. It’s cute.” Spock’s ears got greener.

“We cannot just leave your car here.” Spock said.

“I’ll get it tomorrow.” he jumped down from the stage. “Come on, I wanna kiss you again.”

They walked hand in hand out of Lizard Garage and to Spock’s hover car. “So, your dorm?” Jim said.

“Yes.”

Back at the sleepover, truth or dare was getting boring. “Are they even going to come back?” Scotty asked.

“Hold on, I put a tracker on Jim’s PADD.” Bones said. “After that time he got lost.” he switched on his own PADD. “Okay he’s driving back. No, wait, he’s turning into the other dorms. He’s going to Spock’s room.”

A chorus of “Gross”es filled the room.

“Let’s play a drinking game.” Nyota said.

Back at Spock’s dorm Jim flopped onto Spock’s bed. “C’mere.” he said, opening his arms for Spock to lie in. Spock laid down next to him, and they turned to face each other. There was a beat before Jim lunged forward and slotted his lips against Spock’s.

The kiss started slow and romantic, but grew more passionate by the second. Spock grabbed one of Jim’s hands pressing the pads of their fingers together, and let his other arm wrap around Jim’s hips. Jim rolled on top of Spock, running his fingers down Spock’s and letting them trail on the Vulcan’s palm before stabilizing himself with that hand. Spock wrapped that arm around Jim’s neck. They broke apart and stared at each other, breathing heavily.

“You are very good at this.” Spock said.

“It’s not hard.” Jim replied, a flirty smile tugging at the edges of his lips. “I could teach you. I’m joking, I would have no idea how to actually teach you, just make out with me more.”

“What an amazing idea.”

They pressed their lips together again, Jim reveling in the taste of cinnamon. Jim moved his mouth, trailing kisses down Spock’s jaw and neck. He lifted his head. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Certainly.” Spock said, twisting his neck to open it to Jim even more. “Please continue.”

Jim smirked before continuing to kiss Spock’s neck. When he reached the point where Spock’s neck turned into his shoulder he sucked, making Spock moan and curl his hand in Jim’s hair. As he worked on that spot he moved his hands and lowered himself down so that he was laying on top of Spock, letting one hand go to the Vulcan’s waist and his fingers trail under the soft fabric of Spock’s shirt.

“That is going to leave a mark, Jim.” Spock scolded when Jim finished, but Jim just grinned.

“Good.” Jim started kissing and sucking at Spock’s neck again, and Spock let his hand go under Jim’s shirt, resting it on the small of his back. After Jim was sure he had left more marks he sat up. “Can we… can we not go farther?”

“Of course.” Spock said. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Thank you.” Jim smiled, and Spock briefly, illogically, compared it to the stars.

“What would you like to do?”

“I’m hungry? We could make some food?”

“That sounds satisfactory.” Spock stood up. “But first I must go to the restroom.” Jim glanced down, where Spock had a very obvious problem. They both turned red and green respectively.

“Good idea.” Jims stood up and pecked Spock’s cheek. “I’ll see what you have in the kitchen. Think of me.” he winked, and Spock turned even greener.

When Spock entered the kitchen Jim was sitting on the counter scrolling on his PADD. “All you have is a replicator and the ingredients to plomeek soup. So, I don’t want replicator food, so we can go out or we can order food.”

“I do not care.”

“Neither do I, so we have to decide. First date dinner, or cuddle and watch holos while we eat. I find myself drawn to the idea of holding your hand in public.”

“You know what hand holding means to Vulcans, correct?” Spock asked.

“Yep, babe.” Jim grinned at Spock. “There’s this Vulcan fusion place, it has takeout. We could go there and get our food to go. Scandalize some Vulcans.”

“Jim.”

“Oh come on, you know that sounds fun.”

“Fun is not-” Jim gave him a look “yes, it does sound fun.”

“So we’re doing it?”

“Yes.”

“Great! I think I went to this place with Gaila and Bones once. Anyway, you might want to put on a turtleneck.”

“Jim, you did not.”

“I might have.”

“Jim.” Spock sighed. “There is no worry. I have plenty of foundation and concealer.”

“Wait, you wear more makeup than eyeshadow and lipstick everyday?”

“No, I usually stick with the eyeshadow and lipstick. However, I use a full face of makeup for fancier events.”

“Ooh, can I do your makeup?”

“Do you know how?”

“I’ve done Nyota’s, Janice’s, T’Pring’s, Christine’s, and Gaila’s.”

“When?”

“Ny and Gaila let me do it at sleepovers, Janice is just plain bad at it, Christine messed up her eyeshadow at a party and I had to do it quickly, and Nyota dared me to do T’Pring’s. T’Pring said it looked amazing.” Spock raised an eyebrow, “In a Vulcan way.”

“Fine, you may do my makeup, but not a full face. May I do yours?”

“Yeah! Makeup is  _ awesome _ .”

“I am… excited to do your makeup.”

They went into the bathroom, where Spock took out a makeup kit. “This is just as big as Ny’s!” Jim exclaimed. “That’s impressive! That girl has pallets for almost every color of eyeshadow, and dozens of lipsticks.”

“Yes, I am aware. I have given her some of her lipsticks and eyeshadows. In return she has given me some as well.”

“Did you give her the Vulcan eyeliner she loves?”

“Yes, but it was T’Pring’s suggestion.”

“Ah.” Jim ran his fingers over Spock’s makeup. Most of it seemed to be in greens, greys, purples, and blues. “Why do you have pink lipstick, and why do you wear it? Your green lips are pretty enough.”

Spock knew it was illogical to blush bright green everytime Jim complimented him, but he did anyway. Jim smiled at his green cheeks and ears.

“So,” he continued “Do you wanna do a vibrant blue eyeshadow look?”

“That would be adequate.” Spock replied. Jim grinned and started selecting makeup.

“You’re going to look amazing.” he said, spreading out the collection of eyeshadow, blush, and eyeliner.

“No lipstick?” Spock asked.

“I want to be able to kiss you. No, don’t blush! I need to be able to apply this blush! Okay, close your eyes.” he opened an eyeshadow pallet.

When Jim was finished Spock looked in the mirror and smiled. “It looks very nice.”

“Thank you. If I wasn’t good do you think Nyota would let me near her face?”

“That is true.”

“Do mine now?” Jim said.

“Of course.”

Compared to Spock’s whore violet eyeshadow and soft eyeliner, Jim's was more noticable. Winged eyeliner, a glittery eyeshadow, mild contour, and a red colored chapstick.

“Spock, I look amazing!” Jim said, clapping his hands together. “Shall we go?”

“Jim, you are wearing pyjamas.”

“Ah, yes. Do you have some clothes I could borrow?”

“Yes.” Spock opened a drawer. “You can wear these jeans Nyota bought me as a joke, and this button up shirt.” he handed Jim a pair of blue jeans and a soft grey button up.

Jim yanked off his tee shirt before realizing that that wasn’t something you just did in front of your boyfriend. He looked up at Spock, who was bright green and obviously trying not to look.

“You can look.” he laughed. “Hell, you can touch if you want to.”

Once T’Pring had gotten pissed about someone’s drawing of a Vulcan where the skin was all green. “We are not Orions,” she had said, “We have green  _ blood _ , therefore we are only green in our undertones.”

Jim thought that maybe the artist had been drawing Spock in his current state.

“You’re very green. Are you okay?”

Spock made an incoherent noise, and Jim grinned.

“I’m about to put the shirt on, last chance to look.” he spread his arms. Spock glanced down at Jim’s chest and Jim watched his eyes trail over it with a smirk. “Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Come here.”

“Yes, k’diwa.” When Spock got close enough Jim kissed him hard. Spock’s hands rested on Jim’s waist, obviously trying not to touch his bare skin. Jim pulled back.

“C’mon Spock, I’m giving you the perfect chance to touch my bare chest.”

Spock moved his hand to touch Jim’s skin. Jim bit back a moan as Spock’s fingers touched, feather light, to his chest. Spock ran his fingers over Jim’s top surgery scars and over a hickey left by Gaila.

“Sorry about that.”

“What you and Gaila have is not a romantic relationship, and so I do not mind.”

“Yeah, but I’m still going to end it. Our friendship isn’t only built on sex.”

“That is… pleasing.”

Jim kissed Spock again, fisting his hand in his hair and pulling him close. “God I love you.”

“I love you too, ashal-veh.”

“We should probably get dressed now, though.” Jim said.

“Yes.”

“Should I go in the bathroom?” Jim asked.

“I can avert my gaze.”

“I mean… I don’t mind if you watch…”

“Okay.”

They both changed, Jim into the clothes Spock had given him, Spock into a black turtleneck and pants.

“Shall we go?” Jim said, offering his arm to Spock.

“We shall.” The two walked out to Jim’s hover car, where they drove to the Vulcan fusion place in the small Vulcan neighborhood.

When they reached the restaurant Spock nearly turned back when he saw who was at the front desk. “Spock!”

“Michael.”

“I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Michael, this is my boyfriend Jim, Jim, this is my sister Michael.”

“Hi.” Jim said.

“Hey!” Michael said. “Jim Kirk? I have your order ready.” she handed him two bags of food.

“Thank you. Are you in Starfleet?”

“I was.”

“Why’d you leave?”

“Michael was stripped of rank for committing mutiny. Jim, shall we go?”

“She did  _ what _ ?” Jim exclaimed as he let Spock guide him out of the restaurant.

“Dear Surak I hate my siblings.” Spock muttered. “Her mutiny was justified.”

“Yeah, no, I’m past that. Siblings plural?”

“I don’t like to speak of them, but yes. Michael is my sister, and my brother Sybok was banned from Vulcan for not following the teachings of Surak.”

“Well, Jesus. Your family is weird.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Hmm. I still love you.” Jim pressed a kiss to Spock’s cheek.

“I should hope so.” Spock said, kissing Jim on the lips, only a peck however.

They held hands as they walked back to the hover car.

“Jim, how did you know about my band?”

“So…” Jim started as they drove away.


End file.
